TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma, from the world of "Star Trek", switches places with his younger self...just as he is kidnapped! A Ranma x Star Trek crossover. Part of the TRT x SMST world.
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special: This is a semi-retelling of the movie and OAVs of the Ranma ½ series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1: "Returning to China with a Bride and a Barrel of Pickles"**

* * *

_Commodore Ranma "Ronnie" Saotome, a member of the United Federation of Planet's" "Starfleet", shook the hands of the new Bajoran Governor, who will take over the Bajoran colony known as "Prophets' Landing" as its administrator. Ranma was the second highest-ranking officer in the Bajoran Sector._

"_Commodore, it will be an honor to continue to forge an alliance between our people and yours," Bajoran said. "Especially now that the Dominion War has been concluded."_

"_Yeah, I guess," Ranma said. "I just wished that the border situation had not been settled by violence, but rather by peace."_

"_Unfortunately, I cannot necessarily say the same thing, having suffered under Cardassian rule."_

"_Humph."_

_A short while later…_

"_I still can't believe we are going to use these…'Stargates' for regular travel," said Captain Kira Nerys, who was the first officer at Starfleet's "Deep Space Nine". The station used to be a Cardassian property called "Terok Nor", when the Cardassian Union occupied the region._

"_Considering the fact that the Federation took a beating during the war, starships are few and far in between," Ranma said. "In fact, Admiral Herb is supervising the construction of dozens of new ships at the Antares Shipyards from Starbase 375, which is why he has yet to relinquish authority to me. And when that happens, command of DS9 will be turned over to you, Kira."_

"_Huh, I can't wait."_

"_But, in the meantime, we can use these things o get around."_

"_What's the difference between the Stargates and the Iconian Gates?"_

"_You need two Stargates to function, while you don't need any Stargates to function."_

"_I see. So that's why Iconian tech is so dangerous…"_

"_Well, yeah. Essentially, the Iconians perfected the Ancient's technology to a frightening level. At least, as far as the Iconian's neighbors were concerned."_

"_Well, it doesn't matter, I suppose," Kira said. "But, we move on."_

"_Indeed. I got to preside over the wedding between Alexander and his fiancée in an official capacity as 'Emperor Ranma the Great'."_

_Kira folds her arms._

"_That's something YOU came up with, huh?" Kira said flatly._

"_Hey, you're talking to the Klingon head-of-state, you know," Ranma said with a wink and a smile. "You should show some respect."_

"_I respect you a Starfleet officer, as the Warrior of the Prophets, as one of the Princes of Jurai, as 'Ranger One' of the Anla'Shok, and even as the Emperor of the Klingon Empire…"_

_Pause._

"_But your ego is so massive, I'm surprised that it hasn't effected Bajor's orbit around the sun."_

"_Ha, ha," Ranma said. "Very funny."_

"_Hey, they don't pay me enough to blow smoke up the you-know-where."_

"_And I'm glad of THAT," Ranma said. "But, it's time for us to get the heck out here."_

"_Yeah, I got to call Kai Bareil about hosting the 'Festival of the Prophets' on the station," Kira said. "I had thought that, in light of…Fleet Captain Sisko's disappearance, we could do something special this time around."_

"_Yes, I agree," Ranma said. "I was once told that it will be up to me to lead Bajor to 'paradise'. Making sure that Bajor's transition to full membership in the United Federation of Planets has been a challenge, to say the least."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Commodore Saotome, Captain Kira, the Stargate connection has been established," said a technician._

"_Thank you," Ranma said. "Well, it's back to the ranch, I guess…"_

_Pause._

"_You know, sometimes I wish I could go back to a time in my life, when things were a lot simpler."_

"_Oh?" Kira replied._

"_Yeah. When I was growing up, the only thing I would have to worry about is either defending my honor, or protecting those I cared about. Now…everything is more grand, more complicated."_

"_Well, sir, as they say, you can't go home again."_

"_Yeah. And, perhaps, it's best that I move forward, and face new challenges, rather than relive the past."_

_And, with that, Ranma and Kira steps into the Stargate. Doing so was like dipping into a pool of cool water…_

* * *

"AUUUGH!" Ranma-onna said, as she broke the surface of the Koi pond, which was in the back of the Tendo Compound.

"What?" Ranma-onna said. "How did it get here-?"

"Here, hold this," said a familiar voice.

Some hands Ranma-onna a pair of…panties.

"Panties?" Ranma-onna said. She then turns to see Grandfather Happosai make a run for it.

"What is he doing here-?"

"Ah-HA!" said another familiar voice.

Ranma-onna looks up to see Akane Tendo, as she hefts Mallet-sama over her head from the vantage point of her.

"Akane?" Ranma-onna said. "Is that YOU?"

"Don't play dumb, Ranma," Akane said. "You're not going to get out of the punishment you deserve for being a panty thief!"

"But, Akane-!"

"I'm not listening!" Akane said, as she leaps out of her bedroom, in order to deliver Mallet-sama's divine justice.

"Okay, then," Ranma-onna said, as she cocked her head. "Have it your way…"

"Yeah, I WILL-!"

At the last minute, Ranma-onna side steps the intended attack…and falls straight into the pond.

BLOOSH!

"Huh," Ranma-onna said with a smirk.

"Ranma, aren't you going to do something?" said yet another familiar voice.

Ranma-onna turns around to see Nabiki.

"What?"

"Akane?" Nabiki said.

"And…?"

"She can't swim, remember?"

"Oh, my goosh!" Ranma-onna said, as she dives into the pond.

"So, dense," Nabiki said, as went back into the house.

A short time later…

"AH-CHOO!" Akane said with a sniff.

"I'm sorry, Akane-" Ranma, now back in male form, tried to say, before getting socked in the jaw.

BAMF!

"Ouch…"

"Apology accepted," Akane replied, as she retracted her fist.

"Here you go, Akane," Kasumi said, as she gives her a bowl of miso soup.

"Thank you, Kasumi."

"Ranma, you should better not to allow your fiancée, MY LITTLE GIRL, to drown like that!" Soun yelled.

"Then Akane should learn how to swim," Ranma said.

"What did you SAY?" Akane glared.

"I said, you should learn how to SWIM," Ranma said. "How can you be a martial artist, if you only relegate your training to one area?"

Nabiki squints her eyes. There was something odd about Ranma's behavior…

"You're saying I'm not a martial artist?" Akane said.

"No, I'm saying you can be a better one," Ranma said. "Look, if you want, I can teach you. Or, you can have Pops teach you. I mean, we're here doing nothing for the house, except freeload."

"What?" Genma said.

"Why, that is an excellent idea," Kasumi said with a pleasant smile. "The two martial arts families are to be joined, yes?"

"At the very least, you two can stop free-loading for a change," Nabiki said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma said, as he gets up. "I'm going to my room."

"Ranma?" Akane said, as she gets up.

"We'll talk later," Ranma said with a smile, before proceeding to leave the dining room.

After Ranma leaves, everyone in the dining room turn towards each other, and had but one thing to say.

"Huh?"

Personal Log, Stardate: Unknown. For some inexplicable reason, I have been transported to a time and place when I was just an aspiring martial artist while seeking to become the best of my generation. I cannot rule out the possibility that I am indeed reliving my past, though I am more prone to believe that I am in a simulated environment. If that is the case, for what purpose have I been placed here? I would not put it past any of my enemies to put me in a vulnerable position, where I would accidentally divulge a secret or two, in light of the fact that I am an important figure these days. Then again, I could really be reliving my past. There is a certain charm in doing so. Unfortunately, if that is the case, then I also face the possibility that my "body" is not as tempered as it will be in the future. Still, I do retain the knowledge and experience of my "previous" life, so there is a chance that I can "rebuild" my body to its peak…eventually. For now, I will play it by ear, and see what may come.

As Ranma paced back and forth in his room, he hit upon an idea.

'Technically, I should be careful about NOT violating the Prime Directive,' Ranma thought to himself. 'But, at the same time, I can't take any chances that someone placed me here for a reason.'

Pause.

'Therefore, I shall awaken my 'Sharingan' earlier than normally,' Ranma thought, as he sat down in the middle of his room. He then sits in the lotus position, where he begins his meditation.

'Pops had made sure that my Sharingan would not be activated until Itachi sought to kill every member of the Uchiha clan,' Ranma thought to himself. 'He did not know that my father had managed to 'unseal' this ability within himself, and thus allow the next generation to have the potential to possess this bloodline trait. Now, to recall my training…'

After closing his eyes, Ranma sat in deep meditation. As he did so, the middle Tendo daughter takes a peek in Ranma and his father's room.

"Hmmm," Nabiki mused, as she stares at Ranma through the crack of his bedroom door. Upon seeing Ranma in a lotus position, Nabiki was trying to discern his latest antics. Her reputation as her school's "Ice Queen" was garnered from her ability to "read" her potential victims- er, "custgomers", in order to fleece them for all that they are worth. However, this time around, the normally readable Ranma Saotome, who had the WORST "poker face" Nabiki has ever known, was now a mystery to her…

'What is your game, Saotome?' Nabiki said, as she stares at Ranma…

"What do you want, Nabiki?" Ranma said suddenly.

"Ulp!" Nabiki replied.

"Well?"

"Um, we have a situation downstairs involving Grandfather Happosai and an elephant trainer and her elephant."

'So, I've arrived at this point in time just before the arrival of the Seven Lucky Gods fiasco,' Ranma thought…

"So are you going to do anything about it?" Nabiki said.

Ranma opens his eyes.

"Sure," Ranma said with a broad smile. "Just lead on."

Nabiki frowned for a moment. For a moment, she could have sworn that Ranma's eyes flickered red…

"Please!" Happosai yelled, as he was being held in the trunk by a massive elephant…tightly. "Help your old master!"

"Um, what was that, Tendo?" Genma said, as they continued to play their game of Shogi. "Did you HEAR something?"

"Must be the wind," Tendo said.

"Oh, how I've been betrayed by my own students!" Happosai said.

"You, old man!" the cute elephant trainer yelled at Happosai, as she brings up what appeared to be half a scroll. "Because of YOU, I, Lychee, can't have a normal life-!"

She tosses the scroll at Happosai's head.

BONK!

'Uh oh,' Ranma said. "I better catch it before trouble begins…again."

As the half-scroll sailed towards Akane, Ranma quickly snatches out of the air.

SNATCH!

"Hey!" Akane yelled with annoyance.

"Trust me, you having this will cause you nothing but trouble," Ranma said.

"Oh, really?" Akane said, as she threw picture of water at Ranma.

SPLASH!

"Akane, you REALLY have to work on your anger," Ranma-onna said. And then-

BOOM!

"What is that?" Nabiki said.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said. "I hope it doesn't rain…"

"Tendo, look at THAT!" Genma said.

From the clouds, a 'balloon ship' descends.

"Some…kind of ship?" Akane said.

The elephant trainer looks up and sees the emblem of the ship. Apparently, it matches the seal on the half-scroll that was kept in her family for generations. And then, she sees a handsome young man at bow of the boat. He appeared in ancient Chinese garb while carrying long chopsticks in one hand, and a bowl of rice (topped with a cucumber) in the other.

"At last, the prophecies have come true," said Prince Kirin of the Kingdom of Nekonron, China, as his personal guard, the Seven Lucky Gods, hovered in the back. "I, Prince Kirin, have found the scroll…a scroll that contains the ultimate technique!"

"Hmmm," Nabiki said, as she peers over Ranma-onna's shoulder. "Isn't that the scroll that Kirin guy is talking about?"

"Yeah, so-?" Ranma-onna said, as she realized the implication of her holding the scroll.

"What?" Kirin said. "That pigtailed girl has the scroll. Ebiten!"

"Of course, Lord Kirin," said a small man with a fishing pole. "As they say, the shrimp gets the fish!"

WHIP!

"Interesting," Ranma-onna said. "So, uses solidified 'chi' in order to create a line that is stronger than a steel cable- ULP!"

Ranma-onna is pulled up.

"Ranma!" Akane said.

"You, pigtailed girl, are MINE," Kirin said.

"Um, dude, I have a Jusenkyo curse," Ranma-onna said.

"Really? Is this possible?"

"The cursed springs do exist, my lord," said a girl named Mon Lon, who carried a "pipa" (a Chinese lute).

"I see…"

"Well, it looks like you're tough out of luck, guy," Ranma-onna said. "So, here."

Ranma-onna tosses the half-scroll into Ebiten's hands.

"Be seeing you-"

"WAIT!" Kirin said.

"What?"

"Be as it may, if I am fated to love someone who is not born a woman, then so be it. Perhaps, our line would become stronger."

"Oh, this is rich," Ranma-onna said. And then-

"Ranma, beat that guy up, and get down from there!" Akane yelled.

'Interesting,' Ranma-onna thought to herself. 'I wonder how far Akane would go for ME for a change. Plus, this will give me a chance to learn martial arts…'

Ranma-onna looks down from her vantage point.

"Akane, Kirin has issued a challenge," Ranma-onna said.

"I did?" Kirin said.

"WHAT?" Akane said.

"Yeah. Because YOU think I'm such a freak, I have to go with Prince Kirin to China."

"WHAT?"

"Boy, what kind of game are you playing?" Genma said.

"What about my little girl? Soun said.

"If Akane is serious about being a fiancée, she has to get ME back," Ranma-onna said. "Even if THAT is NOT the case, you're suppose to be the martial artist, right? Well, this time…YOU save ME."

"Like I'm going to save you."

"Okay, then," Ranma-onna said, as she waves good-bye. "I'll be sure to send you back the wedding pictures…"

And with that, Kirin and his airship turn to leave.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi said.

"What is Ranma-baby up to?" Nabiki said.

"No, my prince!" Lychee lamented. "I'm supposed to be the bride-!"

She signals her pet elephant to her side, who drops Happosai in the process, and then takes off after the airship.

"Ranma, get back here-!" Genma yells.

"Akane, you have to get your fiancé back!" Soun said.

"Like I care WHO that jerk marries," Akane said defiantly.

Now, Akane wanted to prove the point that she didn't need Ranma. However, the more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane yells. "How DARE you manipulate me like that!"

"So, little sister, what are you going to do?" Nabiki said.

"We're going to rescue Ranma, that's what," Akane said. "But first…"

GRAB!

"Tell us everything you know about the scroll and the people who kidnapped Ranma, Grandfather Happosai!" Akane said, as she shook the demented martial arts master.

"Okay, okay," Happosai said. "I'll tell you what I know…"

* * *

_"What is the prognosis, Doctor?" Captain Kira said, as Dr. Julian Bashir and Nurse Kodachi Kuno examines the prone body of Commodore Ranma Saotome, in Sickbay aboard the Federation Station "Deep Space Nine"._

"_I'm not sure, Captain," Bashir said. "His vital signs are as healthy as ever."_

"_Doctor, I am picking up high levels of synaptic activity," Kodachi said._

"_What does that mean, doctor?" Kira said._

"_I do not know," Bashir said. "We will, of course, continue to monitor his medical readings."_

"_Good. Let me know of any changes at the earliest."_

_Kira glances at Ranma, with worry on her face._

"_Get better soon, Ranma," Kira said quietly._

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what IS happening to Ranma? Is he dreaming, or is something else happening? C&C are welcomed.**

**Next Time: As Future-Ranma learns new martial arts, Akane reluctantly gathers the Nerima Wrecking Crew for a rescue mission. Meanwhile, it's the return of the original Ranma Saotome! But can he deal with a strange future, that includes a NICE Kodachi Kuno? See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special: This is a semi-retelling of the movie and OAVs of the Ranma ½ series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2: "The Not-So-Dirty Half-Dozen"**

* * *

_"We're doing the best we can to attend to Commodore Saotome's needs," said CMO Dr. Julian Bashir, as he, Princess Sasami of Jurai, and the Juraian Ambassador Princess Nodoka walk out of Ranma's private Sickbay room. Ever since Ranma had gotten into what appeared to be a coma, Captain Kira Nyres had Station Security Chief Kiima initiate the necessary protocol to insure Ranma's safety. With the Alpha Quardant in a state of political flux, and with plenty of people around with a reason to get revenge on the heroes of the Federation Alliance-Dominion War, no chance was taken in keeping Ranma safe, while he was still unconscious…_

"_I do not doubt your skills, Doctor," Nodoka said with a slightly stern expression. "As a representative of Jurai, Commodore Saotome's welfare is a matter of importance to us."_

_Pause._

"_And as his mother, I want to see him get better.'_

"_Doctor, just do your best," Sasami said gently. "I trust you with my husband's life."_

"_I do thank you for the vote of confidence, Madam," Bashir said. "But what is perplexing about Commodore Saotome's case is that there is nothing physiologically wrong with him. In fact, even if Commodore Saotome were a typical human male, he would still be a fine specimen. He would be an example of someone at the peak of his physical prime…and perhaps beyond."_

"_Well, my son does have good genes," Nodoka said proudly._

"_If there is anything that we or the rest of Jurai can do-" Sasami began to say._

"_No, you have already provided my staff with plenty of information of Commodore Saotome's medical history, as it pertains to his Juraian heritage," Bashir said. "So, thank you for that."_

"_It's our pleasure, Doctor," Sasami said with a gentle smile._

_Bashir then turns to Nurse Lt. Kodachi Kuno Crusher, who was on watch that evening._

"_Nurse, be sure to continue to monitor Commodore Saotome's vital signs," Bashir said._

"_Of course, Dr. Bashir," Kodachi said, as she prepares to retrieve the medical data on Ranma…_

"_Excuse me," Nodoka said, as she stepped forward._

"_Yes, ma'am?" Kodachi replied, as she turns to face the Juraian ambassador._

"_You look familiar to me," Nodoka said. "Are you one of my sons fiancées?"_

"_Former, ma'am," Kodachi said with a smile, as she showed her ring hand, which indicated that she was married._

"_A pity…"_

"_Actually, Commodore Saotome was the one who introduced me to my husband."_

"_Oh! Then all is well, then. Nice meeting you."_

"_The same."_

_Sasami smiles, as she turns to the floating wood logs, which hovered close to assigned security personnel._

"_Azaka!" Sasami said. "Kamidaki!"_

"_Yes, Mistress?" said the floating logs, as they floated to Sasami._

"_We will return to our quarters," Nodoka said._

"_Of course, Mistress!" said the two floating logs in unison._

_And soon, the Juraian party leaves Sickbay._

"_Commodore Saotome's mother is scary," Bashir said as he relaxed._

"_You should have known her when Commodore Saotome was growing up," Kodachi said, as she jot down some notes on her PADD. "She doesn't carry the family sword now, but when the Ambassador did, she could kill you with it in a blink of an eye…and usually for the slightest insult to family honor. In fact, I heard that Ambassador Nodoka had threatened to use it on Commodore Saotome if he failed to be a man amongst men."_

"_Oh, dear," Bashir said. "And because of Commodore Saotome's 'unique' outlook-"_

"_Precisely. Still, I assume that the Commodore satisfied the Ambassador's definition of 'man amongst men', since he is still with us."_

"_And thank goodness for that…"_

_A few hours later, Kodachi looked towards a still sleeping Ranma Saotome…who appeared to be resting comfortably. She looks at her PADD, taps a few buttons, and goes over towards her old friend._

"_Heh," Kodachi giggled to herself, as she props Ranma's head on pillow. "After all this time, I have you where I want you, but I had to be married when that happens. Sigh…"_

_As Kodachi makes Ranma more comfortable, Ranma's eyes suddenly opened._

_Kodachi notices this._

"_Hello, Ranma-sama," Kodachi said pleasantly. "How are you feeling-?"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"_

_Meanwhile, somewhere on the Promenade…_

"_That's shameful that you'd place a bet on the Commodore's life, Quark," said Commander Pert, the commanding officer of the USS "Valiant", as she sat at the bar in Quark's._

"_Why so defensive, Commander?" said the Ferengi bartender said with a grin. "Is it because you are one of his fiancées?"_

"_Feh," Pert scoffs, as she took a sip of her drink._

"_Uncle, Commodore Saotome is a celebrity in the Alpha Quadrant," Lt. Nog said the Quark. "And this is besides being a war hero. Can you imagine what would happen, if something happens to him?"_

"_You don't understand me, nephew,' Quark said. "My bet is on a sure thing."_

"_In context?" Pert asked._

"_I know to bet on Commodore Saotome's recovery."_

"_How noble of you-"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!" Ranma yells, as he screams down the Promenade, causing everyone to stare at him._

"…"

_Just then, Kiima peaks her head into the bar._

"_Pert, I need a little assistance," Kiima replied._

"_Is Captain Tsukino back from the Gamma Quadrant?" Pert asked._

"_No."_

"_Then I guess it's serious," Pert said, just before she finished her drink. "Quark, thanks."_

_And, with that, Starfleet officer follows Kiima._

_Meanwhile, Ranma was running scared. First, he saw a slightly older Kodachi hovering over him. He quickly left to see Kiima entering his room, apparently attracted by his initial scream. With a fake, Ranma ran down some sort of large hall filled with humans, humans with wrinkled noses and strange-looking creatures._

"_Where the hell am I?" Ranma said, as he looks around wildly. "Where is Akane-?"_

"_Sir, please halt!" said two men, who were dressed in the same type of jumpsuits that Kiima and Kodachi wore. However, part of their uniform had the same color trim as Kiima did. They also seemed to have their hands on their hips._

"_Sir, you have to calm down, and wait for Commander Kiima-"_

"'_Commander', huh?" Ranma scoffed. "What happened to the Phoenix Folk?"_

"_Back on Earth, sir," Kiima said, as she and Pert slow their movements to confront their superior officer._

"'_Sir'? What's this sir junk?"_

_Ranma then notices Pert's presence._

"_So, you're end on it, too, eh Shampoo?" Ranma said._

"'_Shampoo'?" Pert said._

"_You're hairstyle is different, and you seem to be speaking correctly, but you are Shampoo!"_

"_Sir, my name is 'Pert', commanding officer of the USS 'Valiant'," Pert said. "And it appears that you're not well."_

"_Me not well?" Ranma said incredulously. "What is this place? AND WHERE IS AKANE?"_

'_Akane'?" Kiima thought to herself. She hadn't have heard THAT particular name in a while…_

"_If I have to bust some heads around here to get some answers around here, then that's what I am going to do-"_

_WHACK!_

_THUNK!_

_Xian Pu looks down to see to make sure that Ranma was okay. She had heard _

"_He'll be okay," Xian Pu said with a sense of self-satisfaction._

"_Great-grandmother, was that necessary?" Pert said, as she knells besides Ranma._

"_Probably not, but considering the fact that 'son-in-law' is obviously not well…"_

"_Agreed," said Captain Kira, as she, Counselor Ezri Dax and Dr. Bashir arrived at the scene. "This is especially true considering the fact that the Commodore has until a week before he officiates that wedding between two of the most important Klingon Houses on Q'onos,"_

_Kira turns towards Kiima._

"_Commander, did the Commodore say anything unusual?" Kira asked._

"_Only that he wanted to know where 'Akane' was," Kiima said._

"_Hmmm…"_

*******

"Are you going to help or not?!" Akane yells. She was asking her and Ranma's rivals if they wanted to help her get back Ranma, starting with Ukyo Kuonji at her okonomiyaki shop.

"You better stop yelling at me, Akane…if you know what's good for you!" Ukyo said angrily. "You're the one who LOST HIM in the first place!"

"Akane, Ukyo, calm down," Ryouga said, as he interceded between the two girls. "I don't like the idea of retrieving Ranma from China either, but I'm willing to do this thing as a favor for Akane."

"Fine. If I do help, it's for Ranchan's sake, not YOURS."

"Fine by ME," Akane groused.

Ukyo sighs as she gets her mind right.

"Okay, so, let me get this straight. Some prince name Kirin is the leader of a band of martial artists called the 'Seven Lucky Gods'. He came here with the express purpose of finding the one who was to be his wife, since she carried half a scroll of a fabled martial arts technique, a technique that is said to be powerful enough for the possessor to rule the world."

"Yes, that's what the Old Man said," Ryouga said.

'Hmmm,' Ukyo thought to herself. 'If I can get that scroll, I could become more powerful than Akane and those other floozies…'

"That's why I'm trying to get together people who can help me rescue Ranma," Akane said. "Ryouga is on board, Upperclassman Kuno, me, and now you."

"Do not forget US, Akane," said a familiar voice from behind.

Akane, Ryouga and Ukyo turn their attention towards the entrance of Ukyo's shop, "Uchan's".

"What are YOU two doing here?" Ukyo asked.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Akane said.

"Kitchen Destroyer and friends need help to find Kirin," Shampoo said.

"And we can help," Mousse replied, as he adjusts his glasses.

"Why would WE need your help?" Ryouga said. "I know how to get there, thank you very much."

"And get lost in process, thanks to your lousy sense of direction, Hibiki," Mousse said.

"Humph!"

"Kirin comes from China, in the Bakalayna Mountains," Shampoo said. "OUR home is there in the valley."

"All of you will fail to find Kirin's castle quickly," Mousse said. "Personally, I could care LESS about Saotome, but Shampoo does."

"That is right! Shampoo cares more about 'airen' than you do!"

"Not more than ME, honey," Ukyo said. "I didn't give up womanhood, so that I can chase Ranchan to Nerima for nothing, you know."

Akane thinks for a moment…

"Akane?" Ryouga said, as he faces the youngest Tendo sister. "It's your call."

Akane thinks for a moment…

"Fine, let's do this."

"Kitchen Destroyer thinks for a change," Shampoo said with a smirk. Secretly, she hoped that Ranma would see Akane fail in her rescue attempt, and thus prove herself worthy of Ranma's affections…

Meanwhile, Mousse was thinking that if Ranma needed to be rescued by Akane, only then it would prove that Shampoo was not good enough for him.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Mousse and Shampoo giggled, causing the others to break out in sweat.

"…"

"So, Akane, how are we going to go to China?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes, isn't Kuno rich or something?" Ryouga asked.

"Well, Kuno said that he had access to his family boat: the SS 'Subdragon 5'," Akane said.

"Sounds impressive," Ukyo said.

"I guess Kuno has SOME good points after all…"

A few hours later…

"Yeah, this is REAL impressive!" Ukyo groused while Kuno directs everyone, save for his beautiful Akane Tendo, to row a large dinghy in the middle of the Sea of Japan. Meanwhile Akane gets to steer the dinghy's rudder.

"Onward!" Kuno yells, as he points towards their destination: Nekeron, China. "Row! Forward! Let's go-!"

"As soon as we get to dry land, I'm going to hit him," Ryouga growled.

"Don't do it," Mousse said. "We might be able to use him as bait against the Seven Lucky Gods…"

Akane smiles, as she relaxes a bit. At least she gets to relax a bit during this phase of the trip.

"Why Kitchen Destroyer smiling?" Shampoo asked angrily.

"Oh, just thinking about that idiot Ranma," Akane said.

"Humph!"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special: This is a semi-retelling of the movie and OAVs of the Ranma ½ series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 3: "Not-So-Great Expectations".**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma was having lunch with Kirin…

"How is it?" Kirin asked, as he ate his meal. "As my future bride, I want to make sure that you become accustomed to your 'treats'."

"I can pretty eat anything," Ranma replied between bites. "I remember when I hate nothing more than moss and grub to survive on, when I was going through my own intense, physical training moments. This? Piece of cake."

"I see…"

Pause.

"I must say that you're willingness to come with me is surprising," Kirin said, as his servants Yin and Yang, a pair of twins who typically spar as a pair, served pickled, vegetarian additions to a primary rice diet.

"Why is that?" Ranma asked, as he ate his meal. It wasn't the worst thing he has eaten in his long life, but he was cordial about accepting an invitation to dinner. "I want to get to know the person who I or some else will eventually defeat."

"Interesting outlook," Kirin said.

"Yes, it's a basic stratagem in warfare that, if one accepts an invitation to dine with a potential enemy, one takes it."

"To study the motives and behavior patterns."

"Precisely. Because I am telling you right now: I'm not going to marry you without a reason to do so."

"Which means that you would marry me out of necessity, than out of love."

"Precisely. I'm surprised that you didn't go out with Monlon over there…"

Kirin glances over towards one of his warriors Monlon, who was gently playing music with her Chinese lute.

"Well, um, she is a servant and a valued warrior, nothing more."

"You mean, you haven't even tried to…you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a healthy young man like yourself should be able to 'date' any attractive lady, and I see one sitting…over there."

Monlon giggles a bit, as she continue to strum her instrument…

"You know, if you don't want to ask her for a night cap, I think I will-"

BAM!

Kirin stabs the table with his chopsticks.

"I will forbid it," Kirin said. "You are to be MY bride-"

"About that, man," Ranma said. "Do I even LOOK like a girl? I mean, unless…I don't know…you're into men…"

"No, I'm not!" Kirin said. "If fate brought me here to you because you have your half of the special scroll, it is because I am to marry your female form. And as soon as I contact the Musk Dynasty, I will make sure that I will consummate our marriage…as man and wife."

"And you think that I would let THAT happen? You want to marry me, but you are offering NOTHING that I want. Money? I can make more than you as a pit fighter on the streets of Tokyo. Fame? Prestige? I can gain all that on more own. And as for having a royal title: there are plenty of royal babes all over the world that I can sweep off their feet, including those in my own country. So, give me something to work with."

"I see…"

Kirin thinks for a moment, before an idea dawns the Prince of Nekonron.

"I and my fellow warriors can teach you are martial arts style."

"Now, you're talking my language," Ranma said. "Go on."

"By the dawn of the second day of our stay in Nekonron, we are to be married," said Kirin. "If you have not mastered our Art, you are to accept me as your husband willingly."

"Hey, why not?" Ranma said sarcastically. However, mentality, he was salivating at the chance to learn from the Seven Lucky God Martial Artists. He knew that they weren't the Seven Lucky Gods themselves, but were mortals who patterned their style off of the real deal…

"But, if I accept your proposal, that means that I can have the run of this place?" Ranma asked.

"You may, if you honor our agreement."

"With no unreasonable request turned down?"

"IF you honor our agreement."

"Okay, but if I can just ask for ONE MORE THING…?"

"WHAT is it?" Kirin said tiredly.

"I want it to be allowed that anyone who so deems it necessary, he or she have the right to claim my hand in mortal combat, at the wedding itself. And…if no one challenges your claim to my hand in marriage—ugh—then I am yours in full."

"You think someone will challenge me…for YOU?"

"Yep. If I know Akane, she is on her way to get me back."

"You are referring to the cute, yet scowling, girl that you stood next to back in your homeland?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Kirin laughs, however…

"Very well, you shall have your conditions honored."

"Thank you, Prince Kirin," Ranma said, as he bowed his head slightly. He then gets up.

"Where are you going?" Kirin asked, in a confused manner.

"Going to bed early," Ranma said, as he stretched his limbs. "After all, I only have one day to learn seven martial arts styles."

"Oh, I see. Then good night."

"'Night," Ranma said. He then turns towards Monlon.

"Shall we have a night cap?"

"We shall," Monlon said, as she gets up from her cushion.

"Wait, where are YOU going, Monlon?" Kirin asked, though he already knew what Ranma's intentions were.

"I will have…a night cap, of course, Lord Kirin."

"No, I forbid it-"

"Kirin, did you not agree to my proposal?" Ranma asked. "Is a prince a man of his word?"

"But…I want you pure when we wed!"

"Oh, don't worry, guy. You'll get my VIRGINAL girl side soon enough. Tonight, Monlon gets the male side. And besides, if you want me to sacrifice my life and liberty for you, I should be at least be allowed to enjoy my last…meal, as I am."

Kirin grits his teeth.

"Fine. GO!"

"Thank you, My Lord," Monlon said with a bow.

"Yeah, thanks, Kirin," Ranma said, as he slips his arms around Monlon's waist. "And you never know…she might show ME a few things that I might be able to use on our wedding night. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

And with that, Ranma and Monlon walk out of the dining room of Kirin's airship.

"Insolence!" Kirin said. "If the fates did not deem us to marry, I would slay him for his insult!"

Ebiten Wu, a small, mustached man whose martial arts involve fishing poles lean over towards a lightly armored, beard wearing man whose style involves the spear and halberd.

"Our Prince's future wife is GOOD, Daihakusei," Ebiten said.

"Indeed," said the spear wielder. "It will be curious how these events will unfold…

* * *

_Young Ranma woke up, expecting to feel pain, though not as much as the pain that his so-called "un-cute fiancée" might give him._

"_Ah, man," Y. Ranma said, as he tried to move, only to realize that he was being held in place. "What the-?"_

"_My apologies for your discomfort, Ranma," said as woman, as she stepped up from the shadows. She appeared to have a wrinkled nose of some kind, while sporting medium-length hair that was combed back a bit. On her right earlobe was some sort of ornamental jewelry, while she wore a similar black/gray jumpsuit with color around the collar area, where four, tiny "pips" were. On her chest, above her left breast was some sort of gold/silver arrowhead…_

"_But I could not run the risk of you injuring yourself or others."_

"_Where the hell I am, lady?" Y. Ranma demanded. "And what's wrong with your nose?"_

"_My…nose?"_

"_Yeah, it's all wrinkled and stuff."_

"_Ah," the woman said, as she smiles while nodding her head. "I was born like this, since I am…Bajoran."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's…a different type of human, like the many types found on your home planet."_

"'_Planet'?" Y. Ranma said. Then something clicked in his head._

"_You're…you're an alien?"_

"_Well, to you Terrans, yes. But here in my home star system, you are the aliens."_

"_Wow…"_

_Pause._

"_Um, you're not going to, um, probe my butt or anything, are you?"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Well, I read and heard that aliens would kidnap people for examination, which includes probing their butts."_

"_Well, rest assured, the people of Bajor do NOT probe…'butts'. Well, unless is for sexual gratification, I think…"_

_Y. Ranma blanches a bit at such a visual._

"_But, I don't want to keep you here in Sickbay any longer than necessary."_

"_Okay, lady, then get me out of here."_

"_Only if I have your word that you do not cause trouble for anyone here, or attempt to escape this place."_

"_This…place?"_

"_Yes, right now, you are on a space station, far from your home planet of Earth."_

"_Wait, how did I get here, then?" Ranma asked._

"_We're investigating a variety of possibilities. But, I don't think you need to be stuck here in the place…"_

_The woman then steps forward._

"_I want your word of honor that you won't give me any headaches, until we resolve this crisis," the woman said._

"_Um…"_

"_It's that, or you stay put, and be under the watch of Nurse Crusher."_

"_Who?"_

"_Me, Ranma-sama," Kodachi said with a smile, as she enters Sickbay, while putting away data modules called "Isolinear Chips"._

"_Gah!" Y. Ranma said._

"_Kodachi, I wanted to talk to Ranma alone, first," said the woman._

"_I apologize, Captain, but Counselor Dax is ready to see Ranma-sama," Kodachi said. "I just wanted to tell you that."_

"_Thank you," the woman said, as she turns to face Y. Ranma again. "We want to see if you are mature enough to be responsible for your actions, which is why I want you to see a counselor."_

"_You mean 'a shrink'?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Well, if it gets me out of here, fine."_

"_I want your word, Ranma. No causing trouble."_

_Y. Ranma sighed._

"_Fine. You have my word that I WILL behave…for now."_

"_Thank you," the woman said, as she tapped a featureless panel, deactivating the force field that held Y. Ranma in place._

_BLIP!_

_Y. Ranma felt the pressure on his body disappear._

"_Hey, neat," Y. Ranma said, as he sits up, before moving his arms by stretching them._

"_By the way, my name is 'Kira Nerys'," Kira said. "I am the commanding officer of this space station."_

"_Oh, so that's why Kodachi called you…'Captain'," Y. Ranma said, as he looks at a happily busy Kodachi, who was humming a pleasant tune._

"_That is correct," Kira said. She then motions for the security chief to step forth._

"_I believe you as Chief Kiima know each other," Kira said._

"_Yeah, I do," Y. Ranma said with suspicion. "She kidnapped my…um, friend, took her face as a disguise, and almost killed her."_

_Kira looks over towards Kiima, who shrugged her shoulders._

"_It was a long time ago, Captain," Kiima said._

"_No, that was a few months ago!" Ranma yelled._

"_Ranma, those events that you are associating Commander Kiima with occurred a few centuries ago," said a familiar voice._

_All eyes turned towards Nodoka and Sasami. Having heard about the incident, they returned from Bajor to see to Ranma's well being, not knowing what was happening._

"_M-Mom?" Y. Ranma said in surprise._

"_Oh, my son," Nodoka said, as she rushed to hold her child. "Thank the Great Maker that you are safe."_

"_Um, thanks?" Y. Ranma replied._

"_Ranma, my darling," said Sasami said, as she hugged Y. Ranma. "Never worry me so again."_

"_Um, excuse me?" Y. Ranma said, in a confused look. "Who are you, lady?"_

"_L-lady?" Sasami said, as she was taken aback a bit. "But, Ranma…don't tell me you've forgotten me…YOUR WIFE?"_

"_What?" Ranma exclaimed._

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special: This is a semi-retelling of the movie and OAVs of the Ranma ½ series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 4: "Self-Actualization"**

* * *

_For nearly an eternity, Y. Ranma merely stared at the turquoise-color haired girl who claimed to be his wife._

_"…"_

_"Husband?" Sasami asked with concern, as she reaches up to touch Ranma's face, onlyto have Y. Ranma scoot back. "Ranma-?"_

_"How can YOU be my wife?" Y. Ranma said, as he steeled his voice. "If this is a trick, or if 'Pops' did something to get me a fiancée-"_

_"Son, Sasami IS your wife," Nodoka said evenly. "In fact, you and her have been married for five years now, and have two children by each other."_

_"No," Y. Ranma said, as he shook his head angrily. "That's not impossible…"_

_He then turns to look at his mother._

_"Where's Akane?" Y. Ranma demanded._

_Sasami steps back with eyes full of tears…_

_Nodoka sees this._

_"Sasami, return to our quarters," Nodoka said. "I need to have a talk with my son…alone."_

_"I understand," Sasami replied sadly. She then turns towards Y. Ranma._

_"I'm…sorry," Sasami said, as she turns to walk away._

_As angry as Y. Ranma wanted to, he could not bring his anger to bear on the stranger…_

_Nodoka then turns towards the others._

_"Captain, I need to have a moment with my son," Nodoka said, as she spoke to Kira._

_"Um, sure," Kira said. She then turns Kiima and Kodachi._

_"Nurse Crusher, [Lt.] Commander: give these people some privacy," Kira said._

_"Of course, Captain," Kodachi said with a pleasant smile. She then turns towards Ranma._

_"Call me if you need anything, Ranma-sama," Kodachi said._

_"Er, right," Y. Ranma said with a nervous smile. He wasn't sure what made him nervous more: the fact that Kodachi hasn't gone after him, or the fact that she was actually genuinely nice to him for a change…_

_"I'll be posted just outside of the door," Kiima said. She then turns towards Y. Ranma._

_"No escaping, please."_

_"Do not worry about my son, commander," Nodoka said, as she glances over towards her son. "He WILL behave himself."_

_"Thank you, ma'am," Kiima said with a nod. She takes one more look at Y. Ranma, and then leaves Sickbay._

_With a sigh, Nodoka turns towards her son._

_"Mom-" Y. Ranma began to say._

_"Be silent," Nodoka said firmly. "I am disappointed in you, my son."_

_"But-"_

_"I said, 'Be silent'," Nodoka said. "It may have been a mistake in allowing your father to take you away from me those years ago, I DO expect you to comport yourself as a man in public…or should I reconsider your behavior as your way of reneging the contract you signed to be man amongst men?"_

_The fear of the seppuku contract stills Y. Ranma's tongue…_

_"Son, all these people have been honest with you," Nodoka said. "I do not know how you have come to be in this present predicament, but I would like for you to at least entertain the possibility that what you are experiencing is as real as anything else that you have experienced before two days ago. Do you understand?"_

_Y. Ranma sighs, as he focuses on his mother._

_"It's…just strange, you know?" Y. Ranma said. "The last thing I remember was getting into a fight with Akane, after she thought I was stealing her underwear. And I wasn't! Honest!"_

_"Well, I believe you, my son," Nodoka said with a smile. "But attempting to obtain the undergarments simply means that you ARE 'manly'."_

_"Ah, Mom-!"_

_"I'm kidding. When I made that silly criteria on what's constitutes as being manly, I was afraid that your father would not prepare you for the time when you would need to meet a girl."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. Your father wanted you to be a martial artist without peer, at the exclusion of everything else. Since I didn't have any other children, due to your father's…impotency, you were the only one who would give me grandchildren. Selfish, I know, but I wanted to have a big family someday…"_

_Pause._

_"And you have fulfilled that expectation in more ways than one, my son."_

_"Um, okay, Mom," Y. Ranma said. "But…what happened to Akane?"_

_"Son," Nodoka said, as she held Y. Ranma's hands. "Akane passed away centuries ago."_

_"Wha-what?" Y. Ranma said in a shocked tone. "Impossible!"_

_"No, my son. It is the truth."_

_Y. Ranma looked away, stunned by this news, before turning to look back at his mother._

_"Then…why is Kodachi still around, huh? And Kiima? And Shampoo?"_

_"I don't know why Akane died," Nodoka said tired. "But she would live on to marry the man she loved the most."_

_"If it's Ryouga, and if he's still around, I'm gonna-" Y. Ranma began, as anger seethed through his heart._

_"Akane married YOU, my son, and bore you three children."_

_Y. Ranma was shocked to hear that he not only ended up marrying Akane, but also having a family with the 'tomboy'…_

_"I did?"_

_"You did, son."_

_"What…happened to my…kids, then?" Y. Ranma asked anxiously._

_"Your…daughters Natsume and Karumi…perished along with Akane, while your son Ranmaru was enslaved."_

_"Wait…someone murdered them?" Y. Ranma said quietly. "And took my SON?"_

_"I'm afraid so, Ranma," Nodoka said sadly. "Although, it was not until recently that Ranmaru turned up alive and safe."_

_Y. Ranma nods his head in reply._

_"Did…did I go after the people responsible for what happened?" Y. Ranma asked anxiously._

_"That, you did," Nodoka said. "The people who were directly responsible for what happened to Akane and your children were brought to justice."_

_Y. Ranma clenched his knuckles. He wanted to do something, but he knew that he had to stay his hand…_

_"Son, you would need to see a counselor, who can help you cope with your present situation," Nodoka said. "That means that you have to behave yourself, especially towards those who know you intimately."_

_"Like that Sasami girl?" Y. Ranma said._

_"Especially HER, my son. She is your wife, after all."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Take your time on this. I'll speak to Sasami, so that she will come to understand your predicament."_

_"Alright," Y. Ranma said. "I'll try it your way."_

_"That's all I ask of you, my son," Nodoka said with a pleasant smile._

_Meanwhile…_

_"Ah, it's good to be back from the Gamma Quadrant," said Commander Ryouga Hibiki, as he and Lt. Wesley Crusher exits the outer docking ring of DS9, and walks into the Promenade. With the conclusion of the Dominion War, Starfleet Command has emphasized exploration and research vessels over escort and cruisers. As an overture to the Dominion, there would be limited activities of vessels of war in the Gamma Quadrant. To that end, Ryouga was assigned to command the USS "Copernicus", an Olympic-class Federation ship that used a sphere instead of saucer as a part of the primary hull arrangement. In many ways, it is a throwback to the old Discovery-class space ship that had once explored the Sol Star System. One such vessel had made contact with an alien intelligence known as a "Monolith", which had been responsible for turning the planet Jupiter into a miniature star, which, in turn, made terra-forming efforts possible. Ryouga had misgivings about taking on the assignment, since he didn't trust the Dominion. However, Starfleet Command trusted Ryouga's command capabilities as a seasoned starship commander well enough to give him the assignment of a lifetime. Thus, Ryouga, along with Science Officer Wesley Crusher, spent the last six months conducting an extensive survey of various systems before returning to home port for three months of rest and relaxation, before ship out again for another six months…_

_"Why is that, sir?" Wesley asked. "I would think that you liked the fact that there weren't Jem'Hadar patrols to interfere in our survey work would be a plus."_

_"Because, my friend, I can finally go on that honeymoon of mine."_

_"Oh, that's right! You never did, well, um…"_

_"You mean I never got the chance to be a husband to my blushing bride?" Ryouga said. "Aye, THAT is it. Starfleet wanted me to conduct that survey, so I had to postpone consummating my marriage."_

_"Well, I do hope your trip to Risa will be a fun one," Wesley said. "Me? I want a chance to do nothing but veg-out at Kodachi's side…"_

_"I still can't believe that you and Kodachi had gotten married, Wesley."_

_"Well, after Robin Lefler and I ended our relationship years ago, it made choosing Kodachi for marriage that easy-"_

_"Well, I certainly hope that I am not some sort of consolation prize," Kodachi said, as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek._

_"Hey," Wesley said, as he hugged his wife._

_Kodachi turns towards Ryouga._

_"Commander," Kodachi said with a nod._

_"Nurse," Ryouga replied. "So, how are your studies to become a full-fledge doctor coming along?"_

_"I am scheduled to take the entrance exam at Starfleet Medical soon," Kodachi replied. "However, knowing that my hubby will be coming home at this time, I decided to wait until he was gone again before I make my transfer."_

_"Well, I'm just glad that we all have excellent timing," Wesley said._

_"Indeed. By the way, you will never guess what had transpired during your absences."_

_"Oh?" Ryouga replied._

_Meanwhile…_

_"I can't believe how soft I've become," Y. Ranma said, as he and Counselor Dax sat in her office. Kira wanted the station counselor to determine if "Commodore Saotome" could still perform "his" functions as a Starfleet officer. For some time now, Y. Ranma, with Dax's help, has been going over Commodore Saotome's public records. This was done in order to allow Y. Ranma to acclimate himself with the idea that he was much different now than he last remembers. So far, he was more disappointed than surprised as to how the other Ranma has conducted himself these days…_

_"'Soft'?" Dax asked, as she looked up from her PADD._

_"Yeah. Whoever I've become, he isn't a martial artist. All he does is manage things."_

_"So, does that make him…?" Dax asked, wondering why she was getting upset at Y. Ranma's comments._

_"Sure. I'm a martial artist. What this…other person does is NOT martial arts, and THAT is not being a man."_

_"I see," Dax said, as she sets down her PADD on her desk. "Let tell YOU something 'Ranma'. I've known Ranma for a long time, and he is more than a man than you are._

_"What?" Y. Ranma said in a confused manner._

_"Yes, I've said. MY Ranma's strength is not his martial arts skills, but rather his ability to care for the welfare of others...sometimes too much. He is more than willing to sacrifice his life so that people, people who will have NEVER met him, can have a chance to live. And you know why?"_

_"Um, why?"_

_"Because he took his oath a martial artist to its logical conclusion, that it was both his honor and duty to protect those from tyrants. Being a part of Starfleet allows him to extend that belief into other areas, including managing this sector. I owe Ranma, MY Ranma, my life, I will NOT let you, a little boy with a chip on his shoulder, to denigrate his life's work. You: a 'man amongst men'? YOU? Don't make me laugh."_

_"…"_

_"Look, people change all the time, as did YOU. And just because you have been seasoned, that does not mean that you are any less a person now than before. For the past two hundred plus years, you experienced things that very few people have experience before. You should accept that."_

_"But how can I accept someone that I don't know as my…um…wife…?":_

_"Ah," Dax said. "So you are afraid of Princess Sasami?"_

_"She's…a princess?"_

_"Yes, which makes you a prince."_

_"Great, just great," Y. Ranma said with frustration. "Now, I'm some sort of fancy peacock…"_

_Dax sees this, blinks, and giggles softly._

_"What?" Y. Ranma asked defensively._

_"That is something that the real you would say," Dax said. "He didn't care for titles either, and said that titles that aren't earned merely hides the recipient's flaws."_

_"The…other Ranma said that?"_

_"Many times. In fact, I believe he said that when he became emperor of Q'onos…"_

_"I did WHAT?"_

_"Yep."_

_"You're kidding."_

_"No. The inhabitants of Q'onos, the Klingons, chose Ranma to be their emperor because he proved himself to be more capable of being ruler over a warrior race than one of their own. In fact, he is called a 'Da'Har Master'."_

_"The what?"_

_"'Da'Har Master'. Loosely translated, the title is given to those warriors who have such prowess that even the gods themselves have to take notices of him. And Ranma Saotome earned that title."_

_"Hmmm," Y. Ranma smiled proudly. "Maybe this other Ranma is not such a fop after all…"_

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special: This is a semi-retelling of the movie and OAVs of the Ranma ½ series. Enjoy!**

**Note: I've decided to do away the italic script. The original intent was to show a difference between the "real world" and the "dream world". Question is, which world is the "true" world? At any rate, I've decided forgo this style to make it easier on the readers…and on me, since I got to do all the work (LOL!). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5: "Acceptance"**

* * *

Early in the morning, Malon lay on E. Ranma's chest awake, thinking about what took place between them the night before. She was perplexed as to what she should do now. On one hand, she served her master Kirin, and would give her life to protect him. On the other hand, she realized that she was beginning to fall in love with Malon, beyond just the sex. During the night, E. Ranma would tell a story for each erogenous zone that E. Ranma paid attention to. Some of the stories he told were similar in style to the "1001 Arabian Nights" story, which caused Malon to double her time between being attentive to E. Ranma's touch and listening to his life story…

Would Malon, a warrior of the Seven Lucky Gods, and dedicated to Prince Kirin, heir to Nekoron, China, be willing to let her lover Ranma go…?

"Don't," E. Ranma said, as he turns towards Malon. "You have your obligations, as I do MINE."

"But…I could help you-?" Malon began to say.

"And then I would not respect you. You are obligated to your master. To be willing to throw away your pact for something that is fleeting as love and sex is a sign of immaturity…or selfishness. Certainly, Prince Kirin will not be able to depend on you to protect him."

"But, what about us?"

"Malon, the fact that I am willing to spend my last days as who I am, with you, means that you behold my last testament…as a man," E. Ranma said, as he pressed Malon's belly. "IF this is what you want."

Malon nods her head in understanding. She was given the choice of bearing his future heir…

"Of course, I make sure that you and the baby are provided for, no matter what. Regardless, the choice is yours."

Malon thinks for a moment while looking outside her cabin window. She could see the dawning of the morning sky, as well as mountains in the distance…

"Then I shall protect your legacy, and remember what we once shared, if but a single night," Malon said, as she embraced her lover, if only for one last time. "But we only will have a short time for me to teach you my martial art."

"We have plenty of time," E. Ranma said, as he positions his body so that he was "spooning" Malon.

"Oh!" Malon said in surprise. "This will be awkward…"

"Naw, it's okay," E. Ranma said. "Now, take up your lute."

Malon reaches for her instrument, and positions it so that she could play it…

"Okay…"

E. Ranma then covers his hands over Malon's, matching the positioning of the fingers.

"Now, we are one," E. Ranma said. "You will be my instrument, while I am your muse."

"What…what do you want me to play?" Malon breathe heavily.

"Let our time together manifest itself in music."

And thus, an intimate song begins to manifest E. Ranma's and Malon's love-making, and sound reverberated through their bodies, which begins as a single note that ends in a symphonic harmony…

A few hours later, Kirin was on the deck, with the rest of his servants. He looked stoic, more so than usual, which made his servants nervous.

"You think the Master is mad at his potential bride?" asked Daikokusei (bearded man, master of the halbeard), as he leans over towards Ebisu Wu the Fisher Man.

"Hard to say, Dai," Ebisu said, as he glances over towards Kirin. "He's been quiet all night-"

SNAP!

"Another pair of chopsticks, please," Kirin said through gritted teeth, as he tosses away his chopsticks.

"Then again…"

"Hey," E. Ranma said, as he bows his head respectfully while clasping his fist.

"We're here, Prince Kirin," Malon said, as she bows in front of her master. "I have completed his training."

"You have, have you?" Kirin said with the look of jealousy. "I heard you play only but a few hours. Are you lying to me, Malon?"

"No, Prince Kirin. It turns out that your future…bride is a quick study, and knows many unorthodox means to learn my craft."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I DO," Ranma said, as he steps forward. "For one thing, I learned how to play the violin when I was…younger. That was a big help. As to my methods…that's between myself and 'Lon-chan."

Malon cleared her throat as she blushed furiously.

"Very well, show me what you have learned then," Kirin said. "Malon's life will be depended upon what you do next."

"Very well," E. Ranma said, as he turns to look at Malon. "May I…?"

"Yes," Malon said, as she turns to hand her lute to her lover.

"Thanks," E. Ranma replied. He then turns towards his audience.

"I call this, 'Lonely Girl'," E. Ranma said, as he began to strum the lute. "Here goes…"

_Just a lonely girl,_

_She has obligations to her kin._

_When giving the choice,_

_She chooses between honor and sin._

_Just a lonely girl,_

_She chooses to obey._

_The duty that is called upon her,_

_She turns from love's way._

_Just a lonely girl,_

_Duty and compassion do not mix._

_When choosing duty,_

_To fail is to go down the River Styx._

_Just a lonely girl,_

_It is neither here nor there._

_We take to heart of the simple pleasures,_

_By protecting her lover's heir._

"And there you go," E. Ranma said.

"Pretty words, and a nice tune," Kirin said. "But that is not a martial art."

"Really, now." E. Ranma said, as he plucked a few notes on the lute.

BLANG!

THWIP!

"What?" Kirin said, as he realizes that he was entangled in the chords.

"Is that good enough for you?" E. Ranma said.

"Master!" said Malon in surprise.

"Why, just one pluck will do to you end-"

THAP!

E. Ranma feels the blade on his neck.

"Stop," Malon said, as she pressed her blade. "Or I will cut you where you stand!"

"It's cool, it's cool," E. Ranma said, as he released Kirin. "I just wanted to prove to the Prince that I did learn from you."

"Fine, you did," Kirin said, as he swallowed hard. "I shall accept your word that you are serious about learning our art."

Kirin then turns towards Malon.

"By your actions, you have proven to me that you are loyal. You have my thanks."

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Kirin," Malon said, as she bowed her head.

"Good," Kirin said. "We shall continue this matter after breakfast."

"Let me guess: pickled whatever?" E. Ranma said drolly.

"Yes, and I expect my bride to appreciate the Nekonron cuisine. Carry on…"

And, with that, Kirin's entourage return to the bow of the balloon ship.

"You should not have done that," Daikokusei said.

"Yes, we WILL be watching you," Ebisu said, before following the rest of the entourage inside…

E. Ranma turns towards Malon.

"Malon, I'm sorry if I- MMmph!" E. Ranma said, before he received a big kiss from Malon.

SMOOCH!

"Thank you, my love," Malon said. "I know why you did what you did. You wanted to make sure that I never loss favor from my master."

"Any time, 'Lon-chan," E. Ranma said with a smile. "Come, let's get something to eat."

"Can't we…stay out here for a little while longer?" Malon said, as she held E. Ranma's hands.

"Sure."

And, with that, the coupled took behold the sight amongst the clouds…

Meanwhile, Akane was getting a strange vibe.

"Ranma…?" Akane said to herself. She and her fellow travelers have been trying to catch up to Kirin's airship throughout the night. Unfortunately, during that time, Ryouga ended up fighting with Tatewaki Kuno about the definition of being manly, which sucked in Mousse. Meanwhile, Ukyo claimed to be a much better fiancée than Akane or Shampoo, which results in Shampoo calling Ukyo out for a fight. All this, in turn, capsized the rowboat that Kuno "generously" donated. Luckily, Lychee and her fighting elephant rescued all of them before they all drowned. It probably would have gotten worse had Grandfather Happosai actually came along…

"What is it, Akane?" Ryouga said, as he continued to ring out his clothes. Thankfully, no one had noticed him either becoming a piglet or changing back to normal during that embarrassing episode.

"For some reason, I have the urge to hit that jerk Ranma," Akane said. "He better not be doing something perverted, you know…"

"Eh, yeah," Ryouga said, as he broke out in a sweat. He wasn't sure why he even bothers to train Akane, other than he felt something for the youngest Tendo girl. Still, if Ranma, his eternal rival, disappears for good, there will be no way for him to reclaim his honor. Plus, ruining any chance of happiness, no matter how perverted Ranma was being for willingly going with the Prince of Nekonron Province, is always a plus…

"Listen, we can continue training until we hit land," Ryouga said.

"Good!" Akane said. "I'll show that jerk not to walk out on me!"

"Akane, are you sure about that?" Ukyo said, as she fixes okonomiyaki on the deck of Lychee's boat. "Ranchan should have been able to get out of his predicament real easily."

"The Seven Lucky Gods are powerful martial artists, Miss Ukyo," Mousse said, as he looks at Shampoo. "It will take all of our skills just to keep up with them-"

BOP!

"Me not 'Spatula-Girl'!" Shampoo said, as she withdraws her blow.

"Huh?" Mousse said, as he puts on his glasses. "Oh, where's Miss Ukyo?"

Shampoo merely rolls her eyes. The sooner she frees her "ai-ren" the better…

"Powerful or not, we must perfect our skills," Kuno said, as he made some practice strokes with his wooden sword ("boken"). "Personally, that foul sorcerer deserves his fate. However, to merely allow him to leave our fair nation is to forgo the inevitable."

"Which is…?" Ryouga said, as he folds his arms.

"That none of us will truly savor the taste of victory over the one who vex us the most: Ranma Saotome!"

All of Ranma's rivals nod their collective heads…

"BLEEEEEEEEGH!" trumpeted Lychee's pet elephant "Jasmine".

"Listen up, and listen WELL," Lychee said to the assembled group. "I only picked you guys out of humanitarian concerns. But know this: I WILL destroy anyone who stands in the way of my dreams."

"Hey, you got no problem with us on THAT, sugar," said Ukyo.

"We only want to get Ranma back, and that is ALL," Akane said.

"Good," Lychee said. "I'm glad to hear that…"

Meanwhile…

Y. Ranma walked down a corridor of DS9 with Ezri Dax.

"Do I have to do this?" Y. Ranma asked.

"Well, as your counselor, we don't have to," Dax replied. "But, as your friend, the very least you can do is apologize to Princess Sasami for your rude behavior."

"'Rude'?" Y. Ranma exclaimed. "But I didn't even know-!"

"Ranma, all you have to do, is explain yourself calmly. Tell her how you feel, and then tell her that you hope to speak to her later when you are more…settled."

"Well, okay. I think."

"And remember, I'll be with you or nearby throughout all this, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Y. Ranma and Dax stop in front of the suite reserved for the Juraian ambassador and her family.

"Okay, now, follow my lead," Dax said, as she tapped the doorbell.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

A moment later, the doors slide apart to reveal two, floating wooden logs. Y. Ranma wanted to prepare for an assault, even after Dax explained whom Azaka and Kamidaki were, but he stayed his hand.

"How may we help you, Counselor Dax?" Azaka asked.

"Commodore Saotome and I would like to speak to Princess Sasami, please," Dax said.

"This way, then," Kamidaki said, as the two sentries led Dax and Y. Ranma into the suite.

"And you say that these logs were designed based upon real alien warriors?" Y. Ranma asked.

"Indeed," Dax said. "In fact, you once told me that you, Usagi and a man known as 'The Doctor' fought side-by-side these two in order to stop a menace known as Majin Buu, during one of your time traveling stints."

"Huh, I see- WHAT?"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word chapter.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: "Blood and Water" (I)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Why do I have to be fitted with this thing?" Ranma-onna said, as she stood still while the twins Daikokuse and Daihokuse fitted the wedding gown on her body. "I'm not going to be wearing this on my 'wedding night', you know…or any other day."

"You will wear it, or Monlon will pay a price," said Prince Kirin. "And don't think Kirin don't know what is going on between you two."

"My, my, my," Ranma-onna said with a smirk. "I didn't know you liked to watch."

Kirin growls, as he storms of Ranma-onna's private quarters.

"You really shouldn't be mocking Prince Kirin like that," Daikokuse said, as he continued to stitch the seams of Ranma's wedding dress.

"Yeah, he's really trying to be understanding, you know," Daihokuse interjects.

"Maybe so, but he KNOWS that I'm a guy, and yet he's insisting on this dumb wedding, all because I so happen to have half of a secret scroll," Ranma said.

"Don't you think the prince is embarrassed by all this, too?" Daikokuse said. "Already, he's concerned that he will be slighted for marrying a shapeshifter who was born a man."

"Well…yeah, but-"

"Haven't you ever faced a situation where honor is more important than life itself?" Daihokuse asked.

"Okay, I see your point," Ranma-onna said. "Maybe I should cut him some slack…"

"That's all we ask, Lady Ranma," Daikokuse said.

"Just call me 'Ranma', 'cuz I ain't a lady, you know…"

A short time later, Ranma was alone, sitting in a lotus position.

"I DON'T want to marry the guy, but I have to face the possibility that Akane and the others might fail," Ranma said to himself. "Of course, this isn't the first time I was in a similar jam…"

Pause.

"Okay, let's see if this works, in this body…"

Concentrating, Ranma taps into his being, and coughs up a solid mass of chi. This technique he learned ages ago, back when China was truly a land of mysticism. This particular technique was later perfected after he confronted a monster who could destroy worlds as easily as one crossing the street…

Taking the mass, Ranma blew into mass like one would blow into a piece of chewing gum. A pink sphere forms, as the martial artist releases it. It seemingly floats in the air before expanding and shaping into his female guise. It takes on detailed features before the animus becomes whole.

"What…what's going on?" the girl said.

"I created you to entertain Prince Kirin," Ranma said, thinking that an animus was different from a clone or a doppelganger, in that an animus was the shaping of chakra given form from scratch. In fact, forming an animus is based upon the amount of chakra, creativity and willpower the animus maker possesses. Thus, Ranma can create a lookalike that was neither him nor his female guise...

"I filled you with all my supposed female traits, not that I had any, but I want you to entertain him."

"Of course, Master Ranma," the girl said, with a bow. "I am but an extension of your will."

"Just go, and have a good time," Ranma said with a smile, as he points to the wedding dress. "Use that to gain the prince's confidence. It will help me decide on whether or not I should continue with this charade…"

The girl merely smiled, as she puts on the dress.

Meanwhile, below, the so-called "Dirty Half-Dozen" formulate a plan to get to the airship belonging to the Seven Lucky Gods Martial Artists…

"Okay, we need to get to the ship," Ryouga said, as he points to the flying vessel. "Now, if I am correct, then that ship will be passing over this mountain peak, according to our map."

"Let me see that," Ukyo said, as she scanned the map. She then rotates it upside down.

"It appears that Kirin's ship has already passed that point, Ryouga."

"Um…"

"Is there another shot at Ryouga's plan to shorten the distance between Kirin's ship and the ground?" Akane asked, annoyed by these delays.

"Actually, there is," Shampoo said, as she fingered the map until she tap a spot on it. "We go here."

"But that's ten miles away on foot! We'll never reach that next peak in time."

"Maybe we can ask Lychee if she could take us there with Jasmine, to cut the time-"

"Sorry, no free rides for YOU!" Lychee said, as she and her pet elephant Jasmine ran off, as she sticks out her tongue. "Biiiiiii-!"

"Great, now what?" Akane asked.

"The path that we would need to go is a winding one," Mousse said. "We may not be able to catch up with Lychee and Jasmine, but we certainly can cut through all that by going at a straight line."

"Um, my Chinese is limited, but isn't this area a forbidden lands?" Ryouga said.

"Yes, but it's the only way we can catch up to Kirin's ship. After that, we go through the plains."

"What is special about this place?" Upperclassman Kuno said, as he took a swing of his practice sword.

"This place used to be a training ground for warriors," Mousse said. "But nobody uses it anymore."

"I bet I could go through it," Ryouga said.

"Yeah, and end up dead."

"Humph!"

"About catching up to Kirin's ship?" Akane asked.

"And by time Shampoo and others get to Nekron, it be too late for husband," Shampoo laments.

Running through Akane's mind was an image of a happily married Ranma-onna with lots of babies…

"Come on!" Akane said, as she stomps into the direction of the forbidden lands. "You're with me!"

"At last, she appreciates my prowess!" Kuno said, as his eyes are filled with hearts…

"I just appreciate you being a target!" Akane said, as she tosses Kuno over to the side, and into the forbidden lands, where he immediately sets off traps.

"Arrrgh-!" Kuno cried out in pain, as explosions and other traps are set off.

"That was needlessly cruel, Akane," Ukyo said. "Even for you."

"He offered to help, Ukyo," Akane said, as she goes into the forbidden zone. "At least we won't have to worry about too many traps now…"

"You got a point, there…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word chapter.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: "Blood and Water" (II)**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in the future…

"Please, have a seat while I retrieve Princess Sasami, Lord Ranma," Azaka said, as the floating wood probe leaves his partner Kamidaki to watch over Young Ranma and Counselor Ezri Dax, as the pair sat down.

"Er, right," Young Ranma said, as he made a face. He was uncomfortable with all the titles and honorifics he was receiving since being in the strange place. Still, he was curious as to who from his era was here, and how much they have changed…

"Where…is my Mom?" Young Ranma asked.

"Ambassador Princess Nodoka will be spending the day with Princess Vesper and Prince Kang in one of the holosuites at 'Quark's'," Kamidaki said. "Shall I recall them?"

"No, that's okay," Young Ranma replied, as he tried to laugh off the situation. "I'm good."

"As you wish, Lord Ranma."

"Just call me 'Ranma'. Anytime I here that 'lord' business, I just cringe."

"Why is that, Ranma?" Dax asked.

"Because, every time I fight some jerk, he was some sort of prince or something."

"And that makes you uncomfortable."

"Yeah, it does. I don't want to be a jerk to people," Young Ranma said, ignoring the irony of the statement. "Feh…"

"Well, then I guess you don't want to know that you recently became an 'emperor' recently," Dax said with a wiry smile.

"Huh?"

"I present to you Princess Sasami of Jurai, scion of the House of Masaki, wife of Prince Ranma, crown prince of Jurai," Azaka said, as a beautiful, teal-haired woman glides into the room.

"Princess," Dax said, as she gets up and nods her head respectfully. She then nudges Young Ranma to get up from his seat to follow suit.

"Er, yeah," Young Ranma said, as he nods his head.

"How are you doing today, Ranma?" Sasami asked with a pleasant smile.

"I'm fine, I guess," Young Ranma said.

"That is good. Counselor Dax has told me that you are still…disoriented?"

"Just a bit. But, I'll just bounce back as always."

"Good…"

Silence.

"May I have a seat?" Sasami asked.

"Er, sure," Young Ranma said, as he makes room for the alien princess. "I guess this is part of Dax's counseling session?"

"Yes, it is," Dax replied, as she takes out her personal access data device (PADD). "This is what is called 'couples counseling'."

"But I'm not even sure that I am a couple with anyone," Young Ranma replied.

"You…you don't want to be married to me anymore?" Sasami asked hesitantly.

"I don't remember marrying anyone at all, no offense."

"I see…"

"But…it's not against you or anything. I just don't remember anything."

"Is it possible that you are hesitant to accept Sasami because of someone…else?" Dax said, as she jotted her notes on her PADD.

"You think I'm hiding something?" Young Ranma said accusingly, as he turns towards Dax.

"The fact that you mentioned Akane Tendo's name upon your 'arrival' says much about your hesitance to accept the reality of the situation," Dax said.

"It's not…that, but…it's just…"

"You like this Akane Tendo, Ranma?" Sasami asked, as she leans forward and places a hand Ranma's lap.

"Er, well…why should like an un-cute tomboy like her?" Young Ranma said defensively.

"And there you go," Dax said with a smirk.

"Stop putting words in my mouth, Dax!" Young Ranma said in protest, as he stands up.

"So, you don't like this Akane Tendo, then."

"I'm not saying that at all, okay? It's just that…that…"

"You miss her, do you?" Sasami asked.

Young Ranma wanted to yell at Sasami, but he took one look at the Juraian princess, and crumpled his resolve.

"Yeah, I do," Young Ranma said with a sigh, as he sits back down in a huff. "The last thing I remember of her was just before I fell into a koi pond, in her back yard."

"I assume you are referring to the Tendo Training Hall?" Dax asked.

"You…you know of it?" Young Ranma said in surprise.

"I've been there on numerous occasions, in fact," Dax said.

"Is…anyone living there now?"

"I believe your sister-in-laws still live there, with their children."

"'Sister-in-laws'?"

"Kasumi and Nabiki both live there," Sasami said. "I stay there on Earth whenever I have formal business with the Federation."

"They're alive?"

"Yes, Ranma, they are," Dax said.

"Then, why didn't anyone tell me this earlier?" Young Ranma said angrily. "Maybe they know about Akane-"

"Calm down, Ranma," Dax said. "We didn't saying anything about them because they are coming here."

"They are?"

"Yes, Ranma," Sasami said. "In fact, Nodoka requested their presence because of what happened to you. She was hoping that they may know what has happened to you."

"And Akane?"

"Akane…well…"

"Please, tell me what happened to Akane," Young Ranma said. "I apologize for being…excitable, and all…"

Sasami looks into Young Ranma's eyes. She didn't want to risk losing her husband, but, at the same time, he deserved the truth.

"I don't know what happened, but Akane Tendo, your first wife, died two centuries ago," Sasami said, as she looks away.

"Akane's…dead?"

"I'm afraid so, Ranma," Dax said sadly. "That's why information on her life was restricted."

"What…what happened?"

"One of your old enemies, out of revenge for defeating him, assassinated Akane in retaliation, and took your son to be raised as a problem for you later on, in order to compound your misery," Dax said.

"Where…where is he?" Young Ranma said, as he grits his teeth.

"Hopefully, still dead," Dax said. "Ranma, you already avenged Akane's death, and saved your son from a dead future."

There was a pregnant pause in the air…

"Where…where is my son now," Young Ranma said with hesitance.

"He is on the planet Remus," Dax said.

"He's alright?"

"He's the Praetor there."

"The…what?"

"Praetor is the term for 'ruler'," Dax said. "He's been leader of the Reman faction of the Romulan Star Empire for a while now."

"Is there a way to see him?"

"I can make some arrangements."

"Please…do that," Young Ranma said, as he turns towards Sasami. "So…we're married."

"For a while now, Ranma," Sasami said with a smile. "And we have two children to show for it."

"I see," Young Ranma said. "Um, I'm sorry for being a jerk to ya, Sasami."

"It's alright," Sasami said with a smile. "And don't worry about anything. Regardless of how I feel at the moment, I will not push you into accepting our marriage."

"Thanks," Young Ranma said. "It's just that…I help feeling helpless."

Pause.

"I just want to hit SOMETHING."

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange that," Dax said with a knowing smile.

"You can?"

Meanwhile, someplace else…

"I believe we may have solved the problem with what is going on with Commodore Saotome," Lt. Wesley Crusher said, as he presents his findings to the command staff with a presentation in the main conference room. He was the designated Science Specialist…

"So, it's not a trap set by some rival or enemy?" Colonel Kira asked, as she tapped her fingers.

"No, it isn't," Crusher said. "Apparently, the Commodore is going through what is called the 'Quantum Leap Effect'."

"Explain," Captain Ryouga Hibiki said, as he strokes his chin. Since he was closest to Ranma Saotome, Admiral Herb, Bajoran Sector Commander, wanted him to keep an eye on him, especially in light of the up-coming conference.

"The Quantum Leap Effect was a temporal method postulated by Dr. Samuel Beckett of Earth, circa late 20th century," Crusher said. "He postulated that a temporal paradox can be overcome by traveling through time, by way of one's lifeline. Subsequent tests concerning this theory has proven to be problematic, since, rather than live one's previous life point, Dr. Beckett lived the lives of other people. Furthermore, whenever Dr. Beckett lived that life, the person whose life he was occupying at that time exchange places with him in his present time…"

Pause.

"It is my opinion that a variation has occurred, except that the Commodore's earlier incarnation is now residing in his 'present body'."

"The Prophets are known to have facilitated that effect," Kira said. "Is it possible that the Prophets are involved?"

"I do not know, ma'am, other than there was increase neutrino activity in the vicinity of the Bajoran Wormhole, the moment he stepped through the Stargate on New Bajor," Wesley said.

"Well, it's a start," Kira said. "I'll have to consult with Kai Bareil to see if the Prophets are involved. My main concern is how this situation will affect the timeline."

"And I'll keep 'Young Ranma' bus then, and try to limit the damage," Ryouga sighed. "But why do I have to deal with THAT nonsense? I was looking forward in seeing my girlfriend after months in the Gamma Quadrant."

"Perhaps it's because there will always be an eternal struggle between rivals?" Crusher offered.

"Oh, be quiet-"

Just then, the room receives a hail.

"Kira: speaking," Kira replied. "Go ahead."

"This is Dax," Dax replied over the intercom. "Is Ryouga available for a sparring session?"

"Um," Kira said, as she sees Ryouga rolling his eyes. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Good, I'll pass the word along. Dax: out."

"Well, it looks like you have some babysitting to do," Kira said with a grin.

"Don't remind me…"

A few minutes later, Ryouga finds himself in one of the holosuites, in his workout clothes.

"I have MUCH better things to do on my leave," Ryouga replied.

Just then, the doors to the holosuite open up to reveal a jovial Young Ranma.

"There you are," Young Ranma said. "Finally, I have something to hit, after what you did to me earlier."

Ryouga raises an eyebrow.

"So, you're my 'Ryouga Hibiki', eh?" Young Ranma said, as he circles around Ryouga. He was dressed in his usual Chinese clothes.

"You're the same one with the pig-curse?"

"Nope," Ryouga said, as he folds his arms. "I haven't had the 'pig curse' in a few years now."

"What?" Young Ranma said in surprise. "You don't have a curse?"

"Oh, I do have a Jusenkyo curse, but it has been modified, somewhat…"

With that, Ryouga becomes a blond Ryouga-onna.

"No way…"

"Learned how to control it, too," Ryouga-onna replied. "Never found a cure for it, though."

"Who taught you to control it?"

"You did, kid. Or, you will learn to control it yourself, and then pass that method along to others."

"I see. Okay, let's spar."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, 'p-chan', or whatever," Young Ranma says, as he gets into a fighting stance. "Now, let's spar!"

"Okay," Ryouga-onna said, as she gets into a loose stance. "Ready."

"Aren't you going to be a guy?"

"Naw, I don't want to overwhelm you with my magnificence."

"You think you're better than ME?" Young Ranma said.

"Yeah, but you CAN prove me wrong, of course…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word chapter.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 8: "Blood and Water" (III)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past…

Prince Kirin of Nekonron sat in his room, brooding. Ever since he had the misfortune of encountering Ranma Saotome, the leader of the Seven Lucky Gods wondered if he had misinterpreted the edicts of his ancestors concerning the sacred scroll.

"Or I simply have a case of bad luck?" Kirin said aloud.

Just then, the door to Kirin's room slides open, revealing a demure "Ranko Tendo", who was dressed in an elegant white kimono with cherry blossoms scattered about the fabric. She was carrying an open basket that contained incense, oils, a bottle of sake and other things. On her back was Monlon's lute.

"Saotome?" Kirin asked.

"Not quite," Ranko said. "While my…other half is currently training under the watch of Daikokuse and Daihokuse. While he is doing that, Ranma has decided to cut you a break by letting his female half—me—out to play…"

Pause.

"Ergo, I am here to serve you, Lord Kirin," Ranko said with bow.

"If this is some kind of trick, or a prank…"

"No tricks or pranks this evening," Ranko said, as she leveled her eyes at the prince. "I give you my word that tonight, and just tonight, I come with open arms as a friend, and not a rival or enemy."

"Humph. Then…I don't want your pity."

"And why would I pity the Lord of the Seven Lucky Gods?" Ranko asked. "Are you not the master of your domain?"

"Well, I am the leader of my people," Kirin said.

"Are you not a powerful martial artist, in your own right?"

"I am the best of my generation."

"Then, I do not pity you," Ranko said, as she walks over towards Kirin, and sits down on her knees before Kirin. "However, if you want my respect, then you should accept my gift to you."

"And that gift is…?"

"Tonight, I am your servant in every way," Ranko said.

"And you, I mean, Saotome wants this?"

"Ranma is my male side. Of course he doesn't want 'this'. However, he is committed to accept the challenge that you are presenting to him: his faith in his beloved Akane Tendo."

"Akane Tendo…that is the girl that hit you before you made the decision to come with me back to China," Kirin said thoughtfully.

"Correct," Ranko replied with a sigh and a noticeable blush.

"You seem to have feelings for this Akane Tendo."

"Of course I do, Lord Kirin."

"Then why…?"

"Why am I doing this?" Ranko said. "When I met Akane, I was a cocky martial artist who thought that I was 'hot' stuff, perhaps deservingly so. And, so was Akane, in her own way. We…both represented our respective school of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, but because of my father's training, I was better…"

Pause.

"When we first met, neither one of us wanted the betrothal that our respective families foisted upon us," Ranko said. "But, over time, we came to understand each other, and learned to overcome various obstacles because we DID understand each other. Sure, I think she's a bit of an 'uncute tomboy', but, then again, Akane thinks that I am an 'egotistical, sex-changing pervert'."

"And you were to care for each other, even though you both were disrespecting each other?" Kirin said with astonishment.

"What you think as 'disrespect' is simply good-natured ribbing."

"Like…rivals?"

"Yes, but with the sexual connotation behind it."

"Then, let me say that you are a manipulative half-wench," Kirin said with a smile.

"Okay, then, you're an over-grown man-child with a sense of misplace entitlement," Ranko said with a smile.

"This…form of banter will get some used to, considering the fact that I am of royal blood."

"If Akane fails to prove that she really cares about me, then you will have all the time in the world to learn how…"

Pause.

"My point in all this is that I will honor my commitments. And, perhaps, come to…appreciate you, as a wife should appreciate her husband."

"And you will be fine with this arrangement?" Kirin asked out of curiosity.

"Fine? No. But willing to please you? Yes."

"Most interesting…"

"But for now, would care for some company tonight?" Ranko asked.

Kirin was sorely tempted to see what was behind Ranko's kimono. However, he wanted to see if Akane Tendo had what it takes to win her beloved back.

"I would, but only if you serve me spirits, and play Malon's lute," Kirin said.

"As you wish, Prince Kirin," Ranko said with a bow.

And thus, a night of merriments commences.

Meanwhile, Akane and her party arrive where Shampoo had indicated where Kirin's airship would pass. With strong headwinds blowing from the West, the airship ended up behind its pursuers.

"There is spot," Shampoo said, as she points to where Lychee and her elephant Jasmine were perched. "We arrived."

"And none too soon, sugar," Ukyo said, as she points at the incoming airship.

"What's the plan?" Ryouga asked. "If we lose this opportunity to board Kirin's ship, then our only chance will be at Nekron Province."

"Surely, we should leave the 'foul sorcerer' to suffer his fate?" Kuno said, as he took liberal swipes at the air in front of him with his practice sword (called a "bokken").

"I think not, brother dear," said Kodachi, as she steps out from behind a bush, as she twirled her gymnastics ribbon.

"Sister!" Kuno said in fright.

"How did you get here?" Akane asked.

"I have my ways," Kodachi said mysteriously.

"Mostly by riding on my back while following you all from afar, Miss Tendo," said Sasuke, the Kuno clan's ninja retainer, as he rubbed his shoulders. "Ow…"

"If it was up to me, I'd leave Saotome here as well," Mousse said. "But it's not up to me…isn't it?"

"No, it's not," Kodachi said. "While shadowing you all, I can't help overhearing that Ranma-sama has challenged the peasant Akane to retrieve him from the clutches of a foreign prince?"

"That sounds about right," Ukyo replied. "What of it?"

"I'm sure that Ranma-sama would appreciate the situation if he knows that it is I, not Akane Tendo, who was the one who rescued him?"

"YOU no rescue future-husband!" Shampoo said, as she points an accusing finger. "Shampoo will, and proves to all that Shampoo is better wife!"

"Um, not to belabor the obvious, but we need to get ready to move," Ukyo said.

"Okay, any ideas on how to get up there?" Akane asked.

"I think I can help on that measure, Tendo," Kodachi said, as she turns towards her clan's retainer. "Oh, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Mistress?" the shinobi replied innocently.

A few minutes later…

"Mistress, I really don't think that that this is a wise course of action," Sasuke laments, as he realized that he was tied to one of Kodachi's ropes, which was tied to a chain.

"Nonsense," Kodachi said, as she fixed her riding cushion, the one used for the trip to China, onto Sasuke's rear. "This is a brilliant plan."

"For once, I agree with my sister," Kuno replied. "Remember, once you get to the ship, you have to secure the chain to the airship."

"Very well, Master Kuno," Sasuke said in defeat. "I shall endure."

"Kodachi: how did you manage get robes and chains up here anyway?" Ukyo asked.

"I never leave home the means to entangle my rivals, peasant," Kodachi replied.

"You don't say…"

"We're almost in range," Ryouga said.

"Where?" Mousse replied, as he stared in the opposite direction, minus his glasses.

"Over here," Shampoo said, as she knocks Mousse's head, so that his glasses fell into place.

KONK!

"Oh, thanks, I think."

"Will someone do something?" Lychee yells. "Lychee will not miss opportunity!"

"Do it, Akane!" Ukyo said.

"Do as you wish," Sasuke said, as he turns towards the airship.

Akane swallows, as she prepares to kick Sasuke high into the air, since she was the strongest of the girls.

'I can do this,' Akane thought to herself. 'But why should I rescue a jerk who would run off with some…prince?'

Somehow, Akane imagine seeing Sasuke as Ranma…

"Akane!" Ukyo yelled.

"THAT…JERK!" Akane yelled, as she delivers a powerful kick that launches Sasuke high into the air.

"YOWTCH!" Sasuke yelled, as he sailed. Amazingly, he flew past the nearest side of Kirin's airship towards Akane's party, and catches himself before flying completely past it.

'Got it,' the shinobi thought, as he began to crawl onto the ship itself. Using his skills, he quickly found a spot to secure the chain, for which to allow the others to crawl upon…

"We're here," Mousse said, as everyone gathered to collect his or her wits. "What should we do?"

"We find Ranma," Akane said.

"No!" Lychee yelled, even as Jasmine the elephant roared. "You can find your Ranma while find my prince!"

Suddenly, a spotlight is shown on the group.

"Huh?" yelled everyone in Akane's party

"We don't think you should disturb the Prince and his new bride," said the short, big eared Ebiten, as he twirled his bamboo fishing pole.

"What do you mean that?" Ukyo said in fear.

"He means that Lady Ranko is personally attending to the needs of the prince, of course," said Malon with a smile. She knew that her Ranma was sequestered elsewhere, in deep meditation, while he allowed his female half to roam free, even if she didn't understand how this was the case…

Of course, Malon would have some fun toying with these intruder's heads.

Everyone gasped in shock, although for very different reasons.

"My Prince!" Lychee laments.

"My pig-tail girl!" Kuno cries out.

"That…pervert!" Akane yells.

"Of course, you will have to go through us, if you want to see either the prince or his bride."

"Humph," Akane said, while crossing her arms. "Why should I care what that pervert does anyway?"

"If Kitchen Destroyer don't care, Shampoo will!" Shampoo said.

"You said it," Ukyo said, as she takes out her giant spatula.

"For once, I am in agreement with these…harridans," Kodachi said.

"Akane: not that I should be helping you to free Ranma and all, but is this how you want to end things with him?" Ryouga asked. He knew he shouldn't be saying anything, but he cared for Akane's happiness more than his own.

Akane thought for a moment. Sure, she was angry for Ranma running away like that, but she had to know why.

"No, not until I get some answers first," Akane said, as she flicks her hair to the side. Besides, for once, she gets to play the hero in this charade.

"If I have to go through you all to find Ranma, then I will," Akane said, as she shifts into a fighting stance. "It's about time I get to have some fun!"

"Such fierceness," Kuno said in admiration. "I like it!"

And, with that, the battle was on.

Meanwhile, back in the future…

While Captain Ryouga Hibiki—having resumed his male guise—stood in front of Young Ranma with his hands behind his back, Young Ranma was panting…hard.

"I can't…believe it," Young Ranma said, as he glanced at Hibiki. "How can I lose to you?"

"You have to understand that I have been sparring with your counterpart for years now," Hibiki replied. "Whenever I challenge him to a match, he tends to stay one-step ahead of me. But mostly, it's not his repertoire of techniques that make the difference; it's his ability to learn from experience that enabled him to be a master of his skills."

"So, you guys fight still?" Young Ranma said, as he stood up, as he straightens his shirt.

"'Sparring', would be the more appropriate term," Hibiki said. "But, yeah, we do that, whenever I stop by between assignments."

"So, where do you go off to anyway?"

"Well, as a Starfleet officer, my job is to explore new worlds, and to seek out new life…and new civilizations."

"Sounds kind of boring, if you ask ME."

"Well, it is a job, after all. But, between you and me, the primary reason I like to go on deep space missions is to find new martial arts techniques."

"Really?" Young Ranma asked.

"Really. When the older you went on his own assignments, he would come back with new martial arts techniques as well…"

Pause.

"In fact, let me show one of them."

"I can't wait to see this," Young Ranma said, as he folds his arms.

"Very well. Computer? Initiate 'Z Warrior' safety protocols."

"ACCESS CODE OR PHRASE?" the station's computer replied.

"Okay…'Hibiki-1-Saotome-Zero'," Hibiki said with a grin.

"HEY!"

"Well, I do have to keep myself sufficiently challenged," Hibiki chuckled, as he stepped back a bit. "Watch. HA-!"

Young Ranma watched in awe, as Hibiki's aura blazed, even as his hair turned white, while his eyes turned golden yellow. Young Ranma knew that his sparring partner was holding back, but he didn't know by how much.

'What power,' Young Ranma thought. 'It would take me a long time to catch up to that level of power!'

"This is what Saotome calls a 'Super Human Form'," Hibiki said, as his hair waved about, as if he was caught up in a breeze. "It's a power level that he created, after spending time with a species known as 'Saiyans'."

"'Saiyans'?"

"Yep. I'll show you a documentary on the Saiyans, but, basically, they have the ability to get stronger, based upon two things: need and pain of loss. At a certain point, when a Saiyan suffers from both in tandem, they can 'level up' to stronger form called a 'Super Saiyan'. From this, Saotome was able to develop a version of the 'Super Saiyan' called the 'Super Human', except that the trigger to such a transformation is rooted in being pure. And when I mean pure, the trigger could be based on emotions or disposition…"

Pause.

"So, for Saotome, the trigger is 'confidence', while mine is…depression. But over time, you can move past those triggers, unless you want to level up more."

"Wow," Young Ranma said. "It's like my 'Moka Takabisha', and like your 'Shi-Shi Hokodan'."

"Precisely."

"But what do you have to be depressed about? You got it all."

"Not true," Hibiki said, as he looked away. "Sometimes, when we lose something or someone close to you, you never really get over it. You just have to move on and adapt, because it is the right thing to do."

For a moment, there was silence in the holo-suite.

"You…you lost someone, too?" Young Ranma replied.

"Aye," Hibiki said with a sigh. "I lost my wife a few years ago during the 'Federation-Dominion War'."

"Ah, man," Young Ranma said sheepishly. "I'm…sorry, man."

"It's okay," Hibiki said. "For the most part, I've move on, which is why I took on this most recent assignment. But now, it's time to be a father to my daughter."

"Huh."

"Ranma, I don't know how long you will be here in the other Ranma's place," Hibiki said, as he places a hand on Young Ranma's right shoulder. "But while you are here, I implore you to explore this new life, so that you can see the type of man you can be…"

Pause.

"And why I consider you my best friend."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Just say what I just said to other people," Hibiki said. "I got a reputation of not liking you publicly to maintain."

"Figures you' say that…"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS15: Thanks for the Memories! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word chapter.**

**Special Note: This mini-series takes place before the events depicted in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 9: "The Warring Heart" (I)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Ha!" Ryouga yelled, as he delivered a flying kick to the fisherman known as Ebiten.

"Ha, yourself," replied the dwarf, as he expertly twirled his fishing pole around, causing the line to ensnare the perpetual "Lost Boy".

"Gah!" Ryouga replied, before he was repeatedly slammed against the side of the floating boat. He cursed himself for not taking his opponent seriously.

Meanwhile, Malon was fighting Shampoo and Ukyo at the same time.

"Stay still, thief!" Shampoo replied, as she swung her clubs (called bombori) at her opponent.

"I got you!" Ukyo yelled, as she threw a volley of mini-spatulas that acted as shuriken throwing weapons."

"Too slow," Malon said, as she leaped over head, before strumming a note, enhanced by her 'ki', that created a sonic wave stunned the girls.

BOING!

"AHHHH!" Ukyo and Shampoo exclaimed, before being nearly rendered unconscious.

"Shampoo!" Mousse yelled, as he was about to go his beloved Shampoo's side, only to be squashed by the very large Wu.

BOOM!

"Arrgh!" Mousse said.

"Uhhhhh, yeah," Wu said.

With everyone down for the count, only Akane remained, even as the twins Daikokusei and Daihokusei had bound her in ropes.

"As you can see, you have very little options left," Bishamoten said while twirling his trident, even as his opponent Kuno was about to stand back on his feet.

"I am not going to be defeated!" Kuno said, just as the Bishamoten jammed the dull end of his weapon, without turning around, knocking the wind out of Kuno in the process.

BAMF!

"Ooof!" Kuno said, as he fell on top of his unconscious sister Kodachi.

"You really should go back to where you have come from," Ebiten said, as he hops down in front of Akane. "You're not wanted here."

"I don't care!" Akane said. "I want to see Ranma!"

"Then, you shall," said a booming voice.

All eyes turned towards Prince Kirin, as he presents his fiancée…

"Ranma?" Ryouga said.

"No, Ranma!" Shampoo said.

"You can't do this!" Ukyo said.

Ranma appeared to be dressed like a royal princess from ancient China, as her hair cascades down her back.

"My prince!" Lychee said.

"No, MY prince," said Ranko with a smirk, as she decided to not bother to correct the fact that she was merely Ranma's girl side set free…albeit temporary. "I have to say, I am very disappointed in you all."

"Why are you doing this, Ranma?" Akane said tearfully.

"Maybe it's because I am sick of being a target? Or perhaps I no longer 'enjoy' being an object to be used for profit and gain? Whatever the reason, I've just had enough of it."

"So, that's it?" Ryouga said. "You decided that life was too hard for you? What kind of man are you?"

"What kind of man takes advantage of a girl, 'pig'?"

Ryouga grits his teeth, but says nothing.

"So, you're giving up my Shampoo?" Mousse asked.

"Give her up? She was never mine to take in the first place, 'duck'."

"I don't understand."

"Read my lips, Mousse: Shampoo doesn't like you, never has liked you, and most likely will never like YOU. The only reason she tolerates you is because you're nothing more than a substitute for ME. Ergo, when that day comes when Shampoo realized that she can't have me, she might let you beat her in a marriage challenge just because she either feels sorry for you, or because she has no one else to settle for…"

Pause.

"Anything more you need clarified, duck?"

"…"

"Why you mean, Ranma?" Shampoo said tearfully.

"Do we not matter to you, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"You all do," Ranko said softly. "Even Kuno and Kodachi mean something to me. But I need to know if I mean something to you all-"

Just then, everyone could hear the sound of clapping coming from Happosai.

"What do you want, Old Man?" Ranko said.

"To think that you were to be my heir in the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu," Happosai said. "Your father should have told you that the path of a martial artist is fraught with peril. You are supposed to risk your life for the sake of the Art!"

"My life, yes, but not at the expense of my honor, which you have shown very little of…"

Pause.

"In fact, I don't think are nothing more than a con-man who uses others to profit from."

"How dare you say that to your master?"

"Yeah, I dare, unless you show me what you are made of…by training Akane."

"What?" Akane said.

"Akane, when has the last time you've been trained in martial arts by your father?" Ranko asked.

"I…um…"

"Exactly. When I was on the road with Pops, I've trained every day. Sure, there were mistakes here and there, but I became a much more prepared fighter because of it. You, on the other hand, had only Kuno to deal with, along with his schoolyard lackeys. Sure, you've become stronger and tougher, but that's all. Only a few times have you been truly a martial artist, rather than just acting as one."

"…"

"So, Old Man, what do you say?" Ranko said, as she turned to face Happosai. "You train Akane to face Prince Kirin's challenge, to prove the worthiness of your Art, and you will be compensated."

"With what?" Happosai said.

"Behold, the sacred undergarment of Quanyin!" Prince Kirin said, as he presents an encased pair of –

"Panties?" Akane said.

"Not just any pair of undergarments, but of the goddess of Mercy herself," Kirin said proudly. "Our forebears, the Seven Lucky Gods, were mortals who were granted immortality, and thus became gods themselves. One of them, Kirin's ancestor, was a lover of the goddess of Mercy, and as a token of friendship, gave her most precious treasure to him…"

Pause.

"Although Kirin consider you a thief for stealing the lineage of Kirin's greatest techniques, Kirin is willing to part ways with this, should Akane Tendo prove strong enough to not only get through the challenge Kirin will have Kirin's fellow warriors partake in, but also to rescue Kirin's future bride."

"Oh, my," Happosai said, as stars could be seen in his eyes, as he became enamored by the pair of goddess panties…

"Why should I do this challenge?" Akane said stubbornly.

"You always wanted to be the hero?" Ranko said. "Now, this is your chance."

"You mean…I have to do this?"

"Yes," Ranko replied. "Not only will I know that you care, but you will be fulfilling a dream of becoming a true warrior. But, if you refuse to accept the challenge, or fail during the challenge, I will abide by my word of honor, and marry Kirin…"

Pause.

"And trust me, I rather not do this, but I will if it means that you will come out of this experience…stronger."

Akane's face softens, and realized the fundamental truth: Ranma really did care about her, and was willing to pull this particular stunt in order to help her become a better martial artist."

"Master Happosai, so you agree to the terms of Akane Tendo's challenge?" Kirin asked.

"Oh, but I do," Happosai said, as he continued to be star-struck at the sight of the godly panties.

"Akane Tendo, do you agree to terms of your challenge?"

"I do!" Akane said proudly. "For the sake of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, and for the sake of my honor, I accept your challenge."

"Very well, challenge acceptance is noted," Kirin said, as he hands of the family heirloom to Ranko. "In three days' time, I will marry the bride Ranma Saotome. You have until then to not only sufficiently train, but to go through the obstacles that will lay before you. Use your allies well, for your challenge will not be an easy one, for you are facing the Seven Lucky Gods…"

Kirin places his hand on a large lever.

"Good luck to you all," Kirin said, as he pulls the lever.

Suddenly, the front end of the air ship begins to tilt, even as the other Seven Lucky Gods leap to the back of the unusual vehicle.

"Don't worry, Ranma," Akane said. "I'll be back for you! Count on it!"

"What the-?" Ryouga said, as he realized that he was no loose from his binds.

"Ryouga, look after Akane," Ranko said.

Ryouga looks at Ranko's face, and nods his head, even as everyone slipped off the bow of the airship.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lychee yelled. "My prince!"

"BLURRRGGHH!" Jasmine the Fighting Elephant roared, as she grabbed her trainer with her trunk.

"Ranma!" Ukyo yelled.

"Ranma!" Shampoo said, as she begins to slide.

"Shampoo!" Mousse yelled, as he rushes to Shampoo's side.

"Fair maiden, I shall endeavor to rescue you from the foul prince!" Kuno said, as he grabbed his still unconscious sister.

"Keep those precious panties ready," Happosai declared. "I will make sure that dear Akane is ready for your challenge, count on it-!"

And, with that, all the "guests" were dumped into the water.

"Now that were done with that, we have a wedding to prepare," Kirin said, as he turned towards Ranko. "Are you sure about all this?"

"We are committed to the plan," Ranko said. "You will have my hand in marriage IF Akane defeats your challenge."

"You think she can do so?"

"If she is the Akane that I know, then she has yet to tap into her true potential. Don't count her out."

"Kirin shall see if Akane Tendo has what it takes to do so, my bride…"

A short time later, everyone find themselves washed ashore on the banks of a river.

"Akane, are you okay?" Ukyo said, after pulling her rival out of the water. Only Akane, Ukyo, Lychee and Happosai did not change when they were dunked into the drink.

"I am, I guess," Akane replied, as she shivered. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," Ukyo said with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on Ranchan."

"Humph," Akane replied with a smile of her own. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Akane," Happosai said somberly, as after he lit both a campfire and his pipe. "I need to make it clear that I won't train you if you do not take my lessons seriously."

"So, you're going to be serious about this yourself, old man?" Ryouga said, after he poured hot water over his head. Thankfully, he always kept a kettle of hot water in pocket space…

"If not, I can train Akane myself."

"You can contribute as well," Happosai said. "In fact, considering the amount of time we have, everyone should help Akane train."

"Why should Shampoo train 'Kitchen Destroyer'?" Shampoo said. "Shampoo rather see her lose than get 'Husband'!"

"I agree," Kodachi said. "If anything, Akane's defeat will pave a path for me to Ranma's heart."

Mousse sighs. Even now, even after what has transpired, he still couldn't believe Shampoo still wanted Ranma…

"Fear now, my beautiful one," Kuno proclaimed. "Although it wounds me, I will see to it that Akane achieves her victor, for only then will she see that it is I, not the 'foul sorcerer', am worthy of her affection."

"Thanks?" Akane said nervously.

"Lychee has only one thing to say," Lychee said, as she looks away for a moment to address the group. "If rival marries Prince Kirin, then no one will have what they desire the most. Lychee will not have Prince, and loves of rival will not have rival."

"But I can have my Shampoo, if Saotome is no more," Mousse said.

"Then you will have won by default, and not have proven yourself worthy of Shampoo," Lychee said. "You never be able to prove that you a better husband to Shampoo. What do you think Shampoo might say to that?"

"Ah, well, um," Mousse said, realizing that Lychee was right. As long as Ranma was not defeated by him for Shampoo's affections, there would always be doubt as to his own worthiness…

"Then it is settled," Happosai said. "All of us will train, with the emphasis on Akane's training. Get some rest tonight. We have some 'bitter work' ahead of us."

Akane sighs, as she looks up at the night sky. Was she really prepared for what lay ahead, or were all those times that she proclaimed to Ranma about being a good martial artist…overblown? One way or another, Akane knew that she will be pushed beyond her limits.

"Ranma, you jerk," Akane said, as she tucked herself into her knees.

Not too far from where Akane and the others were, Ranma sat on a perch. He wanted to make sure that Akane in particular was fine, when she fell into the water.

"I may be a jerk, but I'm a caring one," Ranma said, before he fades back into the shadows. After all, he had a wedding to get ready for, one that he hoped will never come to pass…

Meanwhile, in another time and place…

"This…is bad," Colonel Kira Nerys said, as she looked at the tactical data. She then turned towards Science Officer Wesley Crusher.

"Are you sure about these readings?"

"I double-checked them," Crusher said. "That energy signature is indeed coming right towards here…"

Pause.

"But you know something about that signature means, ma'am?"

"Unfortunately, I do. You and Captain Hibiki were away when this station was paid a visit. The crisis had been resolved, but not without cost."

"I don't understand. How?"

"How many moons of Bajor are there?"

"Bajor suppose to have five moons," Crusher said, as he ran a check on the space around Bajor. "Wait, there are…four moons? What happened?"

"The person creating this energy signature happened," Kira said, as she presses the main intercom button, in order to address everyone aboard the station. "Attention all station personnel: Red Alert. I repeat: Red Alert. This not a drill…"

As the general alarm sounded, there was only one thing that worried Kira. She knew that the only reason why the individual generating the energy signature was because of Commodore Ranma Saotome. Unfortunately, he's not exactly himself at the moment.

"Damn," Kira said to herself. "Why now…?"

**Tbc.**


End file.
